


De las memorias

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Mind Control, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	De las memorias

Título: De las memorias  
Autor: Loredi  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Beta: ---  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Género: ¿Drama?  
Advertencias: perturbación mental  
Clasificación: R  
Fotografía en la que se basa: http://img392.imageshack.us/img392/8222/20pornowu2.jpg   
Resumen: Harry culpará a Dumbledore por mostrarle las memorias.  
Disclaimer: De Rowling.

"From this point forth, we shall be leaving the firm foundation of fact   
and journeying together through the murky marshes of memory  
into thickets of wildest guesswork." 

"De ahora en adelante, dejaremos la firme fundación de los hechos  
y viajaremos juntos por los pantanos oscuros de la memoria,   
en los matorrales de la conjetura más salvaje."

\--Albus Dumbledore.

Harry culpará a Dumbledore, quien le extendió esa delicada pieza de cristalería que contenía en su interior la memoria aquella, vital para los futuros y oscuros tiempos de guerra. Sí, culpará a su mentor, quien se la presentó con tanta majestuosidad e importancia. Dirá que fue él quien cinceló en su mente la idea de poseer una memoria ajena. Una memoria importante. Una memoria de otro que hacer suya plenamente.

 Algunos años después de la guerra, vinieron esos sueños. Dumbledore le extendía esa memoria al principio. Luego, ya no era esa, sino otra. Después ya no era Dumbledore el dueño, sino otros. Harry despertaba con ansiedad, con la boca seca, los músculos tensos y las manos sudorosas. Con ganas de saltar de la cama y hacer algo, algo, algo, lo que fuera. Sí, una noche al fin saltó de la cama, armado con la varita que había prometido no usar. 

El primero fue un muggle cualquiera. Harry quería tener la memoria de una vida tranquila, normal, feliz. Pero Harry había olvidado el contenedor. La memoria de vida de aquel hombre cayó sobre el piso de concreto y se esparció por doquier. Harry sintió pánico, pero la dejó ir y huyó. El Profeta no reportó el ataque. Los aurores no lo hicieron público pues fue tomado como un caso aislado. Harry suspiró. Prometió no hacerlo de nuevo. Pero preparó recipientes y los guardó en un cajón secreto bajo su cama.

Otra noche despertó solo, con pesadillas sobre la alacena de su infancia. Temblando, sin saber contenerse, se levantó. Tomó la varita, salió a las calles a buscar a alguien, a quien fuera. Vio a una adolescente, también muggle, que salía de un bar un poco ebria. La acechó, sin preguntarse cuándo había aprendido a hacer eso. La asaltó, sin detenerse a ver si la lastimaba. Le robó las preciosas memorias de su niñez: juguetes, triciclos, un viaje a Disneylandia. Harry sonrió con esas memorias por un par de semanas.

Una noche más y despertó hambriento de una larga vida de paz. Esta vez buscó a un mago viejo que vivía cerca de su casa en el Valle Godric. El mago abrió la puerta sin dudarlo, al ver que se trataba de Harry Potter. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro cuando Harry lo atacó y le robó las memorias de sus últimos días. Esas lo mantuvo calmado mucho más tiempo.

Finalmente, esa noche, despertó de un sueño húmedo y con hambre de sexo. Esta vez no buscó al azar. Su mente se lo decía: los otros sólo te estaban preparando para esto. La varita de sauco rompió fácilmente las barreras de la mansión Malfoy. Agitado, sudoroso, sin saber cuándo ni como, llegó hasta su ventana: la forzó e invadió su recámara. Luego se lanzó salvajemente sobre un cuerpo que no pudo resistirse a su poder, a su fuerza maniaca.

Violó la mente de Draco, con deseo frenético, y robó cada memoria sexual hasta llegar al orgasmo.

Sonrió. Pero con esas memorias no encontró paz. Al contrario.

Cada noche Harry va con Draco y crea más memorias. Le hace el amor como se le da la gana. Le tapa la boca, lo ata, lo muerde y lo maltrata; le besa los labios, lo acaricia tiernamente, lo envuelve y lo llama entre susurros. Luego trae el cristalino recipiente y vacía ahí las memorias, directamente del cuerpo que le da placer, del cuerpo cuya mente cada día se vuelve más débil.

Si un día lo atrapan, Harry culpará a Dumbledore.


End file.
